Troublemakers
town, a sign that says Nielson Dairies appears and humans are getting ready for work, and Max arrives late for his job at the cheese factory, and stops right in his tracks as he hears a voice Ratigan/Grasping: Stop right there. looks up in shock as he sees the rich factory owners: A tall, muscular gray rat with yellow eyes, pink nose, five o'clock shadow wearing a black jacket, charcoal vest, pink and purple horizonal stripe ascot, black pants, and black shoes. This is Professor Ratigan. A fat gray tabby cat with a gray nose, purple jacket, eggplant-colored vest, black shirt with red tie. This is Fat Cat. Lastly, a big green rabbit with a pink nose, red bowtie, and blue suit. This is Rancid Rabbit. The three arrive on their sedan chair; Ratigan snaps his fingers, ordering a servant to support him as he gets off his chair and he walks over to Max What have we here, Mr. Rancid Rabbit? Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: on a carrot Hmm. It appears to be one of our workers, Professor Ratigan, but he's late for his shift! Ratigan/Grasping: Well, we can't have that. Can we, Mr. Fat Cat? then points to Max with his cane Max/Tony: Ay! Fat Cat/Toplofty: on the same servant mouse No, indeed. Sets a bad example. Max/Tony: groans Let me explain! Ratigan/Grasping: We don't want excuses, boy. We want results. then perks up as he hears Ernest Otter Ernest/Papa: Then don't fire him. comes in the direction of Max, Ratigan, Fat Cat, and Rancid Rabbit Ratigan/Grasping: And you are? Ernest/Papa: My name is Otter, sir. Ratigan/Grasping: All right, Otter. Why should let this dawdler keep his job? (as he says this, he thumps Max on the head with his cane and Max rubs his head) Ernest/Papa: He won't be late again. He-he's afraid of you. I'll make sure he knows that you call the shots. Ratigan/Grasping: Hmm. See that you do. and Max walk away Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Have you gone soft, Ratigan? on the servant mouse Why didn't you fire that boy? Ratigan/Grasping: Because the Otter was right. Fear...is a powerful motivator. From now on, that boy will be the very picture of punctuality. Fat Cat/Toplofty: Yes, well, be that is it may, why is that old otter butting in? Who is he to say what's right and wrong? Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Yes. What is he? Some sort of leader among all mammals? and Ratigan laugh Ratigan/Grasping: The spineless old fool? He could hardly look us in the eye. Fat Cat/Toplofty: He may be spineless, but he got what he wanted out of you... and that makes him a troublemaker. Ratigan/Grasping: Very well. Perhaps we will keep an eye on Ernest Otter. are human workers hauling in milk cans to make cheese. Once the coast is clear, Piglet races to the other workers Piglet/Mouse: The coast in clear. the other Disney characters are doing their job to make cheese, Piglet slides down the pipe and screams as he lands in the cheese. Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-dear, dear! another area of the factory, Max is wrapping cheese in paper as his job Max/Tony: 751. rings a bell 752. rings a bell again 753. rings a bell again, and he notices that the cheese he stacked is gone Huh? Ernest hauling away the cheese Hey, Mr. Otter. Boy, you really saved my tail back there. Thanks. Ernest/Papa: You're welcome. Max/Tony: The way you spoke up to them guys, it was amazin'! You ain't afraid of nothin'. Ernest/Papa: No, Max. Lately, I'm afraid of everything. Max/Tony: I don't get it. Ernest/Papa: They let you keep your job because I convinced them that I was a coward, and that I could teach you to be one, too! Ernest is out of sight, Max is then hit on the head by a cheese and he wraps the cheese in paper in rapid pace. Scene cuts to Zummi studying the Native American map Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah. Hmm. Ah-ha. in shock Ah-ha! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Ahh! falls on a bowl of glue Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: We must find Max! Ahh! slides on Tigger's back Tigger/Tiger: snorting Ah. Hey! Roo/Fievel: What is it? What does it say? and Tigger race to catch up with Zummi, and Mortimer can't believe what all the fuss is about Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Here, now. What's the rush? sees his bottom stuck on a bowl of glue Oh, lovely. end of the day and the Disney characters are collecting their week's pay from a brown bear wearing a green hat and tan shirt. This is Gruffi Gummi Gyro Gearloose/Male Worker: Thanks. Gruffi Gummi/Tank Top Mouse: Here ya go. Here. Kit Cloudkicker/Kid Worker: Thank you. Gruffi Gummi/Tank Top Mouse: Here ya go. Peg Pete/Female Worker: Thanks. Gruffi Gummi/Tank Top Mouse: comes to collect his week's pay at the factory Nothin' for you, Goof. Bosses said you was late. Max/Tony: Well, yeah, maybe ten minutes. So I lose a whole week's pay? Gruffi Gummi/Tank Top Mouse: You're lucky you still got a job. Next! is taken by surprise as he takes off running and then looks to see all the other employees collecting their pay and he sadly walks out of the factory. Max is then seen alone in the street and he's upset Max/Tony: sighs So much for gettin' rich.